Stem and progenitor cell differentiation and cell proliferation are normal ongoing processes that act in concert to support tissue growth during organogenesis and cell replacement and repair of most tissues during the lifetime of all living organisms. In the normal course of events cellular differentiation and proliferation is controlled by numerous factors and signals that are generally balanced to maintain cell fate decisions and tissue architecture. Thus, to a large extent is it this controlled microenvironment that regulates cell division and tissue maturation where signals are properly generated based on the needs of the organism. In this regard cell proliferation and differentiation normally occurs only as necessary for the replacement of damaged or dying cells or for growth. Unfortunately, disruption of cell proliferation and/or differentiation can result from a myriad of factors including, for example, the under- or overabundance of various signaling chemicals, the presence of altered microenvironments, genetic mutations or some combination thereof. When normal cellular proliferation and/or differentiation is disturbed or somehow disrupted it can lead to various diseases or disorders including proliferative disorders such as cancer.
Conventional treatments for cancer include chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery, immunotherapy (e.g., biological response modifiers, vaccines or targeted therapeutics) or combinations thereof. Unfortunately, certain cancers are non-responsive or minimally responsive to such treatments. For example, in some patients tumors exhibit gene mutations that render them non-responsive despite the general effectiveness of selected therapies. Moreover, depending on the type of cancer and what form it takes some available treatments, such as surgery, may not be viable alternatives. Limitations inherent in current standard of care therapeutics are particularly evident when attempting to treat patients who have undergone previous treatments and have subsequently relapsed. In such cases the failed therapeutic regimens and resulting patient deterioration may contribute to refractory tumors which often manifest themselves as a relatively aggressive disease that ultimately proves to be incurable. Although there have been great improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer over the years, overall survival rates for many solid tumors have remained largely unchanged due to the failure of existing therapies to prevent relapse, tumor recurrence and metastases. Thus, it remains a challenge to develop more targeted and potent therapies for proliferative disorders.